Best Friends
by Nara Sakura-Sama
Summary: Neji broke up with Sakura after Tenten's return , Sasuke gets pissed of Neji and fight with him , after long fights , Sakura starts to have feelings for her best friend , Sasuke Uchiha , and she's frightened.How will Sasuke react?


SasuSaku Story – Best Friends .

Chapter one , The heart-break .

"What !" whispered the pink haired girl in shock .

"You heard me…" came the reply of , now , her ex-boyfriend .

"B-b-but…Why ?" tears were welling up in her eyes , he looked into her eyes , sighed then said "Tenten is back…My feelings are back too.."

Her emerald eyes were wide open in shock... She couldn't say a word , Nothing came out…

"Sakura…" he said , "I'm sorry..You're going to find a better person.." , A better person ? Did he even think about her before dumping her for Tenten?

"I…Leave me alone…" her voice was cold , as her eyes were no more the happy emerald ones anymore…

He just…turned around and walked away…not hesitating at all…

'_Neji….Why..?' _She thought sadly…

"Sakura ! Open this door immediately !" ordered Shikamaru Nara , the broken-heart rosette's childhood best friend .

"LEAVE ME ALONE , SHIKAMARU !" screamed Sakura .

He sighed , then said " If this door isn't opened in 5 seconds , it's going to be broken ! open it before you need another door !"

"NO !" she screamed again .

"Troublesome girl.." muttered the best friend , he turned to his and her friends , they were also there to get her out , "We have no choice but to break it down I guess," said a blond boy .

They all nodded , count to three and then "BAM!" The door broke down as planned , "Are you crazy !" Sakura yelled at them .

They were shocked at the sight of the rosette , she was a MESS !

"S-sakura…," stuttered a blond girl , tears were about to roll down her eyes…Her friend looked horrible ! awful ! anything but good !

"What the hell did you do to yourself , Sakura ?" said , or more likely whispered , Sakura's other best friend , Sasuke Uchiha .

She looked dull at him , "I did to myself ?" she asked him , "This isn't my done…Neji did this to me," they all didn't dare to say a word…What could they say ? She was hurt…She was broken…

"Just ..don't do this…Don't lock yourself in your room like you have no life ! That's not our Sakura-Chan !" said the blond boy , Naruto , trying to get her out of her shell , her misery .

"Yeah , sure," she whispered , "He's right , Sakura , don't be weak like this , you're strong , you don't need a boyfriend or Neji to tell you that ," said Sasuke .

"Whatever…" She said , ignoring them .

End of Chapter one , the heart-break .

Chapter two , Fights.

_After 3 months of the break up._

"Sakura!" screamed Ino , excited .

"Ino ! my ear ! what is it ?" twitched Sakura .

"I got an A in geography ! the first time ! thanks to you !" Ino said , happily .

"Congrats," replied Sakura , it wasn't a big deal for her , she topped her class ever since the freshman year , and only Shikamaru and Neji competed her , she's always been the first , most of the time it's Shikamaru who's the second , the third is Neji when is Shikamaru is the second .

"Hey , some of us aren't the top on the class for an eternity ! can't you at least give me a smile or a hug or anything !" frowned Ino .

Sakura sighed , "Sorry ," smiled both of them and hugged each other , "hope this would always be your mark , sweetie" said Sakura , they looked at each other blank face , then laughed hard "Ha-ha-ha like that would happen," they said at the same time .

"What would happen ?" they turned around to find the Uchiha parody , "Ino got an A , I told her I hope she always would get this one," Sasuke chuckled and said "Yeah right , that's not really possible for her genius boyfriend , for her ? no way," Ino glared at Sasuke , then looked at Sakura , her glare turned into a worried face , Sakura was sad again…

"Um….I better get going…" she said and took off .

"Stop being sad…He's not worth it," Sasuke said to Sakura .

She pointed at something , when Sasuke followed her finger , it led him to a happy and fully-in-love Neji and Tenten .

"Sakura…" he whispered sadly , tears rolled down her cheek and he just felt worse….

_After school…_

"Oi , Hyuuga !" Sasuke called , he was going to make the said Hyuuga , Neji , pay for hurting his best friend .

"Hmm?" Neji turned around , suddenly he was on the floor , clutching his fully bloody cheek , "What the…?" he looked at Sasuke , wait…Sasuke punched him ? he wasn't going to let it go of course .

"What was that for !" Neji said angrily , "It's for hurting Sakura , you heartless jerk," Sasuke spit out .

"What ? how dare you call me that ?" Neji got up and punched Sasuke , blood started to come out of the Uchiha's lips .

"How dare you hurt her like that ! how dare you dump her like she was nothing to you?" Sasuke punched back.

"That's none of your concerns , Uchiha!" Neji fought back.

Sakura was walking out of school with Shikamaru , Ino , Hinata and Naruto when they heard some noise .

"What was that!" Naruto asked .

"It sounds like Neji-Nii-San's voice…" said Hinata.

"And…Isn't that Sasuke's voice too?" Shikamaru asked.

They looked at each other and started running as fast as they could to the noise's source.

"SASUKE! NEJI!" shouted Naruto in shock.

Sakura froze , they were covered in blood and gasping for air.

They kept punching and kicking and fighting , Shikamaru and Naruto tried to stop them but they couldn't.

Sakura was tongue-tied…But her best friend and her ex are killing each other…She couldn't help it anymore….

"SASUKE , NEJI , STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she screamed and got in between them and they stopped , they both wouldn't attack her.

"What is this all about?" she asked angrily.

"Uchiha started it," Neji said , "and I'm not finished with you y-" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence before Sakura slapped him.

Wide eyes and gasps …Sakura _**slapped**_ Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the , now crying , rosette.

"Why did you slap me ! all I did was fight for you !"

"Because it's none of your business and I can fight for myself !"

She just took off crying…And Sasuke felt awful.

End of chapter two , Fights.

Chapter three , Friends Again ?

_2 Weeks later …_

"Sasuke-Teme !" shouted Naruto.

The said boy turned around and rolled his eyes at his best friend , "What do you want dobe ?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan is-" "I don't care .." Sasuke interpreted.

"But she's-"

"I said I don't care !" Sasuke made his voice a bit higher than before.

"…."

"…."

"I ju-"

"I DON'T CARE !"

Naruto just looked at Sasuke , _'She is hurt and she needs you,Sasuke!'_

Naruto sighed and walked away , Sasuke just looked at the floor , his bangs covering his face and eyes.

"You're very friendly to everyone like that ?" a voice Sasuke missed to hear came behind him , he turned around to find the best friend he missed.

"Hn," came Sasuke's brilliant reply.

"You're such a jerk.." Sakura said and walked away.

'_J-jerk? Me ? she said …I'm a jerk..?' _he was hurt and shocked.

_Meanwhile with Sakura….._

Sob , tear , Sob , "Idiot" , Sob , tear , Sob , "Idiot"..and so on.

That was Sakura's blissful situation , crying her eyes out.

"Why are you crying?" Sakura turned around surprised and saw a brunette.

"Um..I-it's nothing…" Sakura tried to fake a smile , but she just couldn't.

The brunette looked sad at her and said "I'm not an idiot like you were saying" stuck her tongue out , Sakura giggled , so did the brunette .

"By the way I'm Tenten , and you are?" Tenten smiled.

Sakura froze…Tenten? _**This girl**_ is Tenten !

Sakura tried to hide her emotions , she smiled and said "Nice to meet you , I'm Sakura," .

Tenten also seemed to freeze for a second , "Um…Sakura Haruno?"

"Yup , how did you know me?"

"…My bo-I mean my friend told me about you…"

Sakura's eyes went wide open…Neji told Tenten about Sakura? Wow.

"Who's that friend?" Sakura already knew the answer , but she wanted to hear Tenten say it.

"Neji Hyuuga , I'm guessing he's your ex…"

"Yeah..you guessed right,"

"…."

"……"

Lovely , silence , _' Oh C'mon ! how do you expect a girl to deal with her ex boyfriend's girlfriend ?' _Sakura mentally complained and defended herself.

"Well , why were you crying?"

"I-it's really not a big deal , just a problem with my friend," Sakura smiled.

Even though Tenten looked unsure , she smiled and said "Ok , well dry off your tears , wash your face and let's go!" she grinned.

Sakura smiled and nodded, she could see why Neji loves Tenten , she's extremely nice…She couldn't believe that she was befriending Tenten though…

_At the end of school day…_

"You seemed a little cheered up…should I be regretting mentioning that now?" Shikamaru said.

Sakura laughed and said "Nope , it's just that I met a new friend today and she's pretty nice," Sakura smiled.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura confused , "and who's that nice friend?"

"Her name is Tenten,"

"…"

"What?"

"You didn't realize who she is!"

"Yeah , I did,"

"And you're OK with that ?"

"Sure,"

"..Um..OK then,"

_That night…_

"Well , I better go now Sakura-Chan , see you tomorrow !"

"OK , goodnight Hinata,"

Sakura hung up , _'why am I thinking of him now..?'_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the phone's ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sakura…"

"What the..!" Sakura's eyes were wide open when she recognized the caller…Sasuke ! _'now I know why I was why' _; Sakura decided to act like she doesn't know who he is and play with him a little.

"Yes ? who's talking?"

"Don't act like an idiot , it's Sasuke,"

"Watch your words, please , what do you want ?"

"I think we've been acting like kids…Sakura I can't take this anymore…I can't live without my best friend, I can't ignore you ,"

"Is that all ?"

"Yeah,"

"Well , goodnight then and take care,"

"Wha.."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep._

Sakura sighed..tears were welling up in her eyes, "Oh joy,"

_Next morning at school…_

"Sakura !" Sasuke called.

Sakura sighed and turned around to face the Uchiha.

"What ?"

"We're friends again now?"

What was she suppose to answer now , it's surely no , but she couldn't say that…

"I have to go," she turned around to run but he grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere if I don't get my answer,"

"…"

"Sakura , look at me ! look at my eyes..Do they look fine ?"

She did what she was told , she looked at his eyes , and saw what hurt her , made guilt start to flow in her.

"Why are your eyes red ? and why's there bags under your eyes?"

"You're why, I couldn't sleep knowing we're not OK , I couldn't sleep knowing you're angry with me…"

Sakura was really feeling guilt now…but that's not what made her annoyed..she was feeling something else…something she should never feel now…not when it's Sasuke…

"I'm sorry," she said with low voice.

"Me too," he said smiling.

"Friends again , right?" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke nodded with slight smile on his face.

Sasuke started to walk away , Sakura waved to him and then her smile turned to a freaked out face ; _'This can't be…I can't be feeling this ! it's Sasuke ! he's my best friend ! this is so stupid !'_

End of chapter three , Friends Again?

Chapter four , Wrong Feelings .

'_What the …! This is stupid! This is …BAD!'_ Sakura continues to think about her "Wrong Feelings" for Sasuke…She's freaking out !

"Sakura!" The said girl turns around to find Ino and Hinata standing there worried.

"What's up with you! I'm calling you for the last five minutes and you're zoning out!" yelled Ino.

"Sorry.." came Sakura's simple reply.

Ino calmed down , "Are you OK, Sakura?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" Sakura faked a grin.

"If you say so," came Ino's unconvinced reply.

_At break…_

Sakura and Sasuke came back to sitting back together.

"So , how awful were things when I wasn't there?" Sasuke joked.

Sakura's face turned red , and she said "W-Why you're asking such a question!" .

Sasuke stared at her and said "You OK , Sakura?"

Sakura sighed , she knew she was overreacting , but..HE'S HER BEST FRIEND!

"This isn't the first time I get this question , I'm seriously tired of it,"

"This means there is something wrong with you,"

"…….."

"I'm sharp , aren't I?" Sasuke winked at her.

Blush…Again!

"No , you're nowhere near being smart," Sakura winked back.

They laughed , then Sasuke said "Really , Sakura , What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed.

She couldn't just tell him she had "Wrong Feelings" for him , she'd probably lose him if she does.

"I'm having a little issue…Nothing important," Sakura smiled.

"I've known you for a long time , this isn't "Nothing Important" Sakura, you're facing a big issue," said Sasuke .

"I…." Sakura started….BIIIIIIIIIING!

'_Best time for the bell to ring!' _Sakura thought relieved .

"Don't think you're getting away with this , sweetheart," Sasuke smirked and winked to her again.

Her face was redder than a tomato in it's best quantity! She could feel the heat on her face ! Gosh! Is he trying to torture her!

Sakura sighed , once more.

"This isn't going to end well," she muttered to herself.

End of chapter four , Wrong Feelings.

Chapter five , Truth reveled .

"OH MY GAWD!"

"Shut up , Ino,"

"B-B-BUT…! OH MY GAWD!"

"Shut it already!"

"Bu-Ouch!" Ino's scream made Sakura's ear explode.

"When someone hits someone with a pillow , they should shut up , not scream out! Jesus!" Sakura yelled.

"But I can't believe you've got feelings for-Ouch! Sakura , stop it!"

"Then shut it!" Sakura yelled louder.

"I'm sorry…I really am shocked," Ino said.

"Ino , we're in school , I don't know if someone's not hearing us right now, I'd be doomed if someone knows I'm in love with Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Should I start whispering then?"

"Don't even talk about this again, deal?"

"Um…Deal!" Ino smiled , Sakura smiled back.

_Meanwhile , outside the room Sakura and Ino were in…_

"What the …!" Sasuke whispered.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto whispered.

"Sasuke…What're you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I…I don't know…." Sasuke was in deep shock.

End of chapter five , Truth Revealed.

Chapter six , Face To Face.

_When everyone's leaving school …{Afternoon}_

"Hey, Sasuke!" called Sakura.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura , no emotions at all appearing on his face , like she's one of the fan-girls he wants to get rid of.

"Are you OK ?" Sakura sensed his dark aura.

"I'm fine , I have to go ," he started moving away , leaving Sakura in confusion.

'_I can't believe I'm going through this…Shouldn't I face her?...Of course I should! C'mon Sasuke ! Turn around and face her!'_ When he turned around, he didn't find her anywhere.

_At Sakura's House…_

"I'm telling you , Ino , something's up with him!" Sakura said , worried.

"He's probably just in a bad mood," Ino replied.

"But…."

"You know , I've been thinking…Falling for Sasuke isn't that bad , Sakura,"

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

"Hear me out a little , Sakura! Since you're in love with Sasuke , you're over Neji now!" Ino said happily.

Sakura's eyes went wide open…How did this happen? She seriously fell for her best friend and forgot about her beloved Neji!

Tears started to well up in Sakura's jade eyes…Ino noticed and went straight to hug Sakura after she realized what she said.

"I'm so sorry , Sakura! I didn't think that what I said was this stupid!"

No reply….Just more and louder sobs.

Ring , Ring , Ring , Ring.

Is it time for the damn phone to ring!

Sakura tried to calm down and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I need to talk to you , meet me at the park , our usual place , now , see you," Sasuke said and hung up.

Sakura started shaking , what's happening! She's already bad and here comes her best friend and talk to her so _nicely._

So she did as she was told.

_At the park…_

'_I wonder what's going on with Sasuke…'_

"I know everything , Sakura," A familiar voice came from behind the said girl , she turned around to find the guy she was just thinking about.

"What are you talking about , Sasuke? You're acting really weird with me!"

"I'm talking about what I heard between you and Ino today,"

Sakura froze , he heard everything?

"H-Huh..?" her eyes were wide open…with horror , terror , frightening.

"Hn. You look like someone who saw a ghost,"

"Seeing a ghost would be better than this," she muttered.

"Why don't you start explaining?"

"I…"

"I'm not going to bite you , you know,"

Again…Talking to her like she was one of these fan-girls he wants to get rid of….Sobs all over again….Tears all over again…What's wrong with her? She's usually very strong….How could _love_ make her so miserable?

"I don't have anything to explain…Can you , please , leave me alone now?"

"You've always been so naïve , Sakura , I'm not leaving till I hear what I want to hear,"

"And what is that! I love you ! Yes I do! And you heard everything correctly ! Happy now? That's what you want to hear , then there you go!"

Sasuke stood there , staring at her , dull.

"Don't just stare at me like that! Do what you want! Yell at me! Hit me! Abandon me! But don't stand there doing nothing like that!" Said , now in tears , on her knees crying , Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and started walking towards her , she was facing the ground , looking at her tears watering the thirsty grass..He knelt down in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke said with a soft voice.

"I was scared…"

"Of what?"

"Losing you , and losing our friendship,"

"Didn't you know that one way or another , sooner or later , I'll find out?"

"Not now at least,"

Sasuke laughed , and said "I'd never let you lose me,"

Sakura looked up at him surprised.

"You mean you're not going to abandon me now?"

Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Abandon you? Who said I'd abandon you?"

"I thought that.."

"You thought really wrong , Sakura ," Sasuke smiled.

She stared at him , he was smiling at her ! to her ! for her!

Oh how she wanted to hug him now.

"Thank….you,"

Sasuke smiled a softer smile and embraced her.

He…was hugging her? Really? These things aren't just in fairytales?

She hugged back really hard , hoping to never let go . She kept sobbing , and he kept hugging.

That was Sakura's perfect moment , and though he'd never admit it , it was Sasuke's perfect moment too.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said in such a low voice , her throat is numb of the loud sobs.

"For what?" Sasuke questioned.

"This…."

Sasuke sighed and said "It's not your fault , you know what? It's not even a fault , I've been thinking everything all over again,"

She looked at him with curiosity.

"I think I'm at fault for my reaction , and I thought I need to apologize in a right , gentleman way," Sasuke smirked.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked , next thing she knew , Sasuke's lips crashed on hers.

Sakura's eyes went wide open , _he was KISSING her!_

She reacted as fast as she could , and kissed back with same much passion.

They let go to get some oxygen.

"Don't you think it's your turn to explain?" Sakura said breathlessly.

"Hn . I have only one thing to say,"

"Which is?"

"I love you , Sakura Haruno,"

Sakura's eyes watered , she wanted to hear him saying these three words so badly…

"I love you , too , Sasuke Uchiha," she smiled a really happy smile.

And they hugged again.

End of chapter six , Face To Face.

Chapter seven , Finally A Happy Ending.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Naruto said happily.

"Thanks , Dobe," Sasuke said , smirking.

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"OK YOU TWO STOP THAT ! YOU'RE TEME ! AND YOU'RE DOBE!" yelled Sakura.

Laughed Ino and said "You tell them Sakura!"

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said , surprised.

Everyone turned around to find the Hyuuga guy with his girlfriend , Tenten.

"What do you want , Hyuuga?" Sasuke said , stepping in front of Sakura.

"I'm here to congratulate you and Sakura,"

Sasuke looked confused , Sakura had her head down, in shame? No , in embarrassment ? Probably yes.

"Why looking down , Sakura? You didn't do anything bad," Neji said.

Sasuke glared at Neji.

"I feel that….I've been betraying you by loving Sasuke," Sakura said in a low voice.

"You're not betraying anyone , if you didn't do what you had to do , you would have betrayed only yourself and your heart," Neji said.

"Neji..!" Sakura said, surprised.

"Congratulations , Sakura," Neji smiled.

"T-Thank you , Neji," Sakura replied , smiling as well.

"Sasuke," Neji shot Sasuke a nod , Sasuke nodded back.

"Let's go ,Tenten," Neji said , then they started walking away , then Tenten turned around and said "I had a feeling you guys belong together, congratulations!" she said happily and walked away with her love.

"So did I," Shikamaru said , smirking.

"Eh?" Sakura looked at Shikamaru , blushing.

They all laughed , Sasuke sighed and said "A happy ending,".

End of chapter seven , Finally A Happy Ending.


End file.
